The present invention relates to video game systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video game controller having a steering wheel with unlimited turning capability.
Computer video games have evolved from the early games, such as “pong”, played on a personal computer, to the present day sophisticated games with multiple players playing over the internet. These internet-based games generally require players to register their IP address with a website so that they can interact with each other.
Most video game consoles are designed to operate with a television (or video monitor), and hence do not include a video display. The game consoles are typically packaged with one or more game controllers. Most game controllers do not have a video display. A few game controllers include a video display for displaying the same video images generated by the game console for the television.
A substantial number of video games involve controlling vehicles such as cars, aircraft, spacecraft, and boats, and hence include some form of steering control such as a steering wheel. For simplicity and lower manufacturing cost, many steering wheels are inserted into a round socket and are hardwired to the game controller. Disadvantages of hardwiring include limitation of turns, need to return to a physical neutral position, and metal fatigue of the wiring from being continually flexed.
Hence there is a need for an improved game controller which enables a player to turn the steering wheel a large number for turns without encountering a turn limit, thereby enabling the game controller to be adaptable to a wider variety of video games.